


Congratulations

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Congratulations, Iwa is a bit of a dick, M/M, Sugawara and Oikawa are brothers, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi is too greedy of a king, and so Sugawara has  to bring him back to himself.





	

Sugawara patiently watched Iwaizumi lean over his desk, his brow furrowed in confusion. He knocked on the door gently making the king look up at him. 

"Sugawara?" He asked. Sugawara smiled a little at him, "Iwaizumi... Congratulations." He said, his tone going flat. "You have invented a new kind of stupid," he said as he walked into the room. 

"a damage you can never undo- kind of stupid." At this point, Iwaizumi looked shocked as he stared at Sugawara in surprise, but Sugawara continued.

"An open all the cages in the zoo! Kind of stupid!" He snapped, "truly, you didn't think this through, kind of stupid," He said, seeing the shame building up in Iwaizumi's eyes as Sugawara glared at him harshly. 

"Let's reveiw," he said, crossing his arms as he glared at Iwaizumi before he began to pace while talking. "You took a rumour a few, maybe two people knew, and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you!" He said, seeing Iwaizumi's face flush in shame. 

"I begged you to take a break, and you refused to." He hissed, turning fully To Iwaizumi and pressing a finger to his chest, "so scared of what your enemies will do to you, you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!" He snapped, his rage and frustrations pouring from his lips. 

"You know why Wakatoshi can do what he wants?!" He snapped, " he doesn't dignify school yard taunts with a response!" He said before backing up and turning away from him. 

"So, yeah! Congradulations!" He spat. Iwaizumi touched his hand on Sugawarals shoulder, trying to make him turn to him, "Suga.." He murmured, but Sugawara didn't let him finish. 

"You've redefined your legacy!" Sugawara spat, slapping Iwaizumi's hand away before he could speak again. "Congradulations!"

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" Iwaizumi snapped, but in a second, he could see that that was not the thing to say. Sugawara paused, looking over at him. 

"Sacrifice?" He whispered. 

"I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters," he said softly, "I look at you and think 'God what have we done and what did it get us?'." He said, seeing shame relight in Iwaizumi's eyes as he looked away in embarassment. 

"That doesn't wipe the tears of the years away," he said, smiling weakly, "cause I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay." He said, "and you know what I'm here to do?" He asked, his smile droping into a glare as Iwaizumi reached for him. 

"Sugawara.." He said, taking his hand, but Sugawara pulled it away with a horrible glare. 

"I'm not here for you." He snapped, turning as he began to pace again. "I know my brother like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or a kind!" He cried. 

"And a million years ago he said to me, 'this one's mine,' so I stood by.. Do you know why?!" He snapped, seeing Iwaiumi balk in surprise. 

"I love my brother more than anything in this life! I will chose his happiness over mine everytime!" He cried, hot tears of anger coming to his eyes. 

"Oikawa! Is the best thing in our lives!" He sobbed, his hands shaking horribly, "so never lose sight of the fact that you've been blessed with the best wife!" He snapped before slapping Iwaizumi hard. 

"Congratulations! For the rest of your life!" He snarled as he walked back to the door, opening it violently. "Every sacrifice you make is for my brother! give him the best life!" He yelled before he turned to walk out. 

"Congratulations!" And with the slam of a door, he was gone. 


End file.
